Lost Cause
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Song-fic. Post 4x17, hints of 4x18's plot. Mix Klaroline and Imagine Dragon's song, the perfect soundtrack for the epic and dramatic storytelling they are. R


**AN : I was listening to Imagine Dragons and thinking of Klaroline (two of my favourite things to do). I came across Lost Cause, from the Frankenweenie unleashed soundtrack. This song screams Klaroline all along. Set in the aftermath of 4x17 – hopefully, 4x18 can stop the downward spiral.**  
**Disclaimer : not owning the characters, plot, song or anything. Just connecting the dots. And besides, I'm quite mad at TVD scriptwriters these days. **  
**Not at all fluffy. **

LOST CAUSE

_Oh dig my shallow grave  
It's not me you'll save  
'Cause I'm a lost cause  
_

Twelve. There were twelve. Twelve graves. In one move of her wrist, she had sent twelve witches to the Other side. Granted, they were linked to one another and she had materially killed one. But still, they were all gone. And what did it say about her ? She wouldn't change a thing. Bonnie was alive. She was beyond good and evil. But really, what it meant, she'd do whatever it took for a friend, even when said friend lost it to dementia, manipulation or something else. She believed in second chances. Why not for _him,_ then ?

_My head is holding on to all those things you said  
You taught me to be strong and get through it, the mist of darkness  
In my head_

Klaus had seen it. Redemption, maybe not, but forgiveness. It bore Caroline's figure, as she lay dying from his bite, not Tyler's. He loved her honesty – she could lie and deceive, but she spoke her mind when she felt it mattered. And it had clearly mattered to her at the time. She was so strong, really a beacon in the dark. And he knew she was attracted to him. He knew it as he knew the sun would rise. But part of him couldn't help but agree with her « some people can't be fixed ». He was not sure what her motive was behind that one, but it had cut through skin, bones and feelings as if it was but paper. He could have died of unrequited admiration right then – she didn't want to be compromising with any darkness. Unfortunately for her, he was nothing but. Digging the graves, his broken heart had gone out to her, in the guise of upset sarcasm, before turning tables on her, all too easily. Had she not been so blinded by guilt, she would have torn his attack apart... Without her, he was nothing but a lost cause.

_Wait, no one said what's lost cannot be found  
You are here to make it safe and sound  
_

_Anyone capable of love is capable of being saved. _Hadn't she invented the most perfect torture for herself ? Her own hope ? Her own faith ? She believed in him. It was most unwilling, but at the end of the day, he was the one who cared more than enough. That alone made her a believer. He was not all lost. And there was this other thing...

_No one can understand me  
Like you can understand  
No one can fill your shadow  
'Cause you are all I am_

He read her so accurately it terrified her. He had never really used the information he gathered against her, except to have the last word. Yeah, because he loved to do that, she ironised, gasping at her turn of thoughts. _We're the same, Caroline. We don't have a thing_. I can't stop that, she realized. Their dynamic was hurtful and to both. Her mistake, was it ? When she discovered what he was suffering from Silas's hand, she had only one reaction left. Not much of a choice, really, but what else could she do ? She helped.

_Oh, dig my shallow grave  
It's not me you'll save  
_

It would probably all end in grief, pain and sorrow. But for now, as she got the stake out and watched him heal at the speed of light, she knew she'd always want to help. Be strong and get through the crazy of it.

She had seen the upper hand she had got on the Gilbert's porch, when Tyler leaving had rendered her speechless to his mercy (or pure justice, she didn't know any more). She had seen him lost and vulnerable. When he had caught her red-handed the night before, she was lost, to him.

And, finally, they were even.

_-R&R.  
Not really good at not fluffy..._but Klaroline's so dark these days...


End file.
